Resurection
by Samurai Reggie
Summary: Stan has lost his best friend. A year later a mystery girl comes to south park and takes Kyle's place with Kenny and Cartman. Stan suddenly finds himself hating this new girl. So who is this girl and why is she trying to take Kyle's place?
1. Breaking The Ice

**Resurection**

**Chapter 1: Breaking The Ice**

**He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be right. His best friend dead and He had to watch his death. A wonderful mix. He could hear Mrs.Broflovski wail down stairs. He could hear his father yell at something but to his ears it was nothing. He slowly turned to face a picture of his three friends. Eric Cartman was throwing off the middle finger, Kenny had his hood off and his tongue out and Kyle was smiling nervously as he twisted his hat in his hands. His hair was sleeked back and he was wearing a green suit. Stan reached over and grabbed the picture. He chucked it across the room and yelled. He threw himself into his pillow as he listened to the shouts and cries downstairs.**

**--------------**

**"This can't be happening! My dear son dead!" Cried Sheila as her husbend rubbed her back. Sharon was speechless, her hands tightly clapped together as she watched Shelly fall to the floor. Gerald took ahold of his wife. His face was blank. Sharon must have guessed that he was to shocked to come to the idea he would never see his son again. Randy had gone quite and watched Sheila weep. **

**"Im so sorry..." Randy whispered but his whispers were never heard. He couldn't even begin to thing how they felt. Sheila looked at Sharon and moved toward her, "Please...please...let me speak to Stan." She begged.**

**------------**

**Stan sniffled as he heard his door open. He knew it was Sheila by the way she gasped for air. She walked over to his bed, her breath was hard. Stan felt grip his shoulders tightly and pull him up. He soon came face to face with Sheila. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears stained her cheeks. She shook him roughly. **

**"Why? Why did you let go!" She screamed. Stan clawed at her over larged paw. He whimpered as she grabbed his neck and held on tightly. **

**"YOU KILLED MY SON!" She howled. Stan let out a cry and reached out to claw at the woman's face. "I didn't mean to!" Stan choked. Sheila let go of Stan who fell back into the bed crying. "I didn't want to." He whispered as he grabbed his pillow. Shelly watched Stan as he cried. "...Im sorry." She whispered tearfully. She reached out to touch the 15 year old boy but he smacked her hand away. **

**"No, your right! I did kill your son! I let him go and I watched him die!" Stan screamed angrily at Sheila. She watched the anger fill his eyes and pain fill his face. "It was my stupid Idea that got him killed! He called to me to save him and I couldn't! I FAILED KYLE! I LET HIM DIE!" The door to Stan's room brust opened and Sharon,Randy and Gerald stand there. Garald rushed forward and grabbed his wife. "Come...come on." He said as he dragged Sheila out. Randy moved toward his son. "No...leave me alone! get out of my room!" Stan said. Randy opened his mouth but didn't fight his son. He walked of Stan's room with his wife at his tail. They closed his door sending darkness over his life.**

**----------**

**Cartman had made another stupid Jew joke sending Kyle into a swearing fit. Kenny of course joined in swearing at Cartman but the words seemed to bounce right off him. Stan watched his friends yell at each other, a smile on his lips. These were one of the days he enjoyed with them. When Life got to hard they always had a plan to help him out. Stan walked along them, the lake in view. The Ice was thin but to them it seemed a bit thick. Stan turned to his friends with a dark smile. "Hey, wanna play truth or dare?" He asked. Kyle snorted. "You mean dare or dare?" He said as he rolled his eyes. Cartman's eyes filled with joy. "YES!" He said loudly. Kenny and Cartman jumped with joy. Kyle sighed and mumbled fine. "Alright I go first." Stan said and turned to Kyle. "I dare you to...erm...walk across the lake." Stan said as he pointed out toward the lake. Kyle bit his lip and stared out onto the lake then back at Stan. He opened his mouth but Cartman pushed him toward the ice. **

**Slowly Kyle walked onto the ice. His eyes were glued downward at the ice. He took small steps but that didn't stop the ice from craking. Kyle's eyes widened in fear as he watched the Ice streach out, craking and breaking. Stan stared at the ice cracks then at Kyle. **

**"Move." Stan said. Kyle felt his breath get stuck in his chest. Stan ran to the edge of the ice. "MOVE NOW!" Kyle turned back and ran toward the shore. The ice gave a chilling snap and Kyle fell through the ice with a scream. Cartman and Kenny stood along side Stan as he got down on his knee's "KYLE!" Stan screamed. Kyle kicked his way up to the surface, his hat had fell off and his hair was soking wet. He tried to claw his way onto the ice but everytime it would break. Kyle called out to his friends. Cartman watched as Stan reached out for Kyle. "Grab my hand!" Cartman took ahold of Stan's legs and Kenny grabbed ahold of Cartman's arm. Kyle coughed as he grabbed ahold of Stan's hand. Stan clapped his other hand over Kyle's. "I won't let go." He whispered. Kyle was now sinking. Stan pulled but it was like Kyle was being pulled under. "Kyle! Swim toward me! Kyle! Come on!" But Kyle didn't kick nor did he swim. He let go of Stan's hand. Stan felt himself scream as he watched Kyle go under. Cartman held him back as he fought to dive into the cold black waters. "He's gone...He's gone."...**

**-------------**

**Stan sat up in his bed, sweat ran down his forhead.Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried into his hands. "...He's gone." He sobbed. When he could no long shed anymore tears he looked at his clock. He knew what day it was. It was the day of Kyle's funeral and he had to go. He had to say a speech and he had to wish him a safe trip to heaven. But part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to wish him a safe trip to heaven, he wanted Kyle back and with him. He wanted Kyle to be at his house and waiting to come over. He wanted Kyle.**

**TBC!**


	2. A Year Later

**Chapter 2: A Year Later**

**Cartman stood next to Stan. He fubbled with his black tie as he listened to Stan say something about homework and school and girls but hs mind was other places. He fell backwards onto the couch and sighed before looking up at Stan who had his hands on his hips and a annoyed look on his face.**

**"You look like my mother." Cartman said. Kenny walked into the living room of Stan's house and stared at the two. "Oooh Cartman pissed Stan off...kick his over large ass." Kenny said as he flopped down onto the couch. Cartman glared and kicked Kenny. "Shut up white trash." Cartman growled. Stan sighed, clearly he didn't want this. He walked out of the room as he heard Kenny and Cartman go at each other.**

**Stan walked into the kitchen, only to hope that Kenny and Cartman would soon leave. They were only here because their mothers thought it would be nice to have them all together on Kyle's birthday. The only problem was there was no Kyle. Why in gods name would his mother would want him to remember Kyle's birthday if he was trying to forget?**

**Stan leaned against the wall as he heard the kitchen door open. Kenny, who was dressed in a black suit with a orange tie (That boy loved orange), walked over to Stan. **

**"Its time to go to school." **

**--------**

**It was like a bad movie of men in black. Well kick out Kenny for wearing a orange tie but Stan and Cartman both wore black suits with a white shirt under the jacket and a black tie. Stan's hair was sleek and pulled back along with Cartman and Kenny. Cartman thought of them as the Godfathers but Kenny didn't want to be a gangster. Stan didn't join in with their stupid talk about movies. He kept his eyes glue to the ground and his hands in his pockets. He felt empty. But it wasn't like for the first time. No. Stan had felt empty a lot of times. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy and Wendy. Now it was Kyle, Kyle, Kyle and Kyle. He wondered if he could join the high school gothes. Most likely not. They still hated him when he called them fags, Oops. **

**Stan watched his feet step over cracks, small holes and tiny plants. Cracks. His mind twisted and turned as he remembered the cracks cracking over the ice sending Kyle down into the dark blue waters. The sound echoed in his mind. The sound of breaking ice. The sound in his own mind would have drived him crazy if he had not already had gone crazy.**

**Stan felt someone grab his arm making him slowly look up. Kenny smiled as he pointed up the stairs to South Park High. Stan sighed. They were already at school. That was sad. They both walked up the steps as Cartman complained about breaking his ass by falling down stairs.**

**------**

**Kenny poked at the of Stan's head with his pen.**

**"Your hair is yucky." Kenny said. Stan turned his head to get a nasty surprise. Stan let out a small yelp and covered his left eye. Kenny dropped his pen, "Oh shit!" He cried as he jumped from his seat. Cartman howled with laughter from his seat next to Stan. **

**"Shut up fat ass or I'll have to super glue that over large mouth shut for you!" Kenny snapped angrily and Cartman stopped laughing. Kenny pulled away Stan's hand and held his chin with the other hand.**

**"Well...I have good news and bad news Miss Cartman . Your nice slim son does not have ink in his eye! But he will be blind for the day." Kenny said with a goofy smile as he turned to the red face Cartman. His little eyes were throwing daggers at Kenny. "Oh funny! I AM NOT A WOMAN!" Cartman yelled angrily. "You sure look like one." Kenny said as he turned back stan who was whimpering softly as he rubbed his eye.**

**"You'll be fine." Kenny said. At that moment the door opened and a girl in a nice light blue parka came in. Her blue eyes glared around the room until it landed on Cartman. **

**"Yof!" The girl's hand shot up and pointed at Cartman. Cartman suddenly turned pale and grabbed his bag to protect himself. "Please! I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't!" Cartman cried as the girl towered over him. He was shaking in his seat as the girl leaned down onto his desk and pulled off her hood. Brown sleek hair fell out of the hood past her shoulders. Her green eyes glared into Cartman's. **

**"Oh, don't acted like a stupid pig. You know what you did fatass!" The girl snarled angrily. Cartman hid his face on his bag as Kenny stood up and Stan removed his hands from his eye.**

**Kenny smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Liegh...what happened?" Liegh glared at Kenny, "Shut up prick." She snarled, Kenny's mouth fell open. "P-prick?" Stan couldn't help but chuckle. Liegh grabbed ahold of Cartman and somehow (almost by magic) She pulled him out of the chair. She dragged him out of the classroom and down the hall to the sicence lab. She pushed him threw the door and tugged on his ear pulling him over to the small island table. She pointed to two sicence tests. Cartman's and Liegh's name writen on the papers. They both had the same thing on there...the same thing. Kenny walked behind Liegh and stared at the papers. Both of them had F's. Liegh turned to Cartman and glared at him, "You cheated! Now I have a F on my fucking paper because of you! YOU! I should kill you, you son of a bitch!" Liegh screamed angrily. **

**Suddenly as quick as her anger had controled her, she threw herself onto Kenny and started to cry. "I failed because of the fatass!" She sobbed. Kenny was confused at first but wrapped his arms around the girl. "Erm." Stan walked up behind Kenny and smiled slightly. "Awww..." He looked at Cartman who had tears in his eyes, "Haha." Stan looked at the two papers and sighed. "Aw shit."**

**"Now I won't be able to be a doctor!" Kenny only had a few seconds before Liegh almost leapped at Cartman to sratch his eyes out.**

**------**

**Stan couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. She had long red hair that fell past her shoulders to her mid back. She had bright green eyes at seemed to hold the sun itself then reflect it. She wore a turquoise skirt and a sunset orange tank-top. She also wore a forest green bucket hat that was pulled down so it could cover her eyes. Stan couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be a loner.**

**Stan thought about calling her over to eat with him, Kenny, Cartman and Liegh but she seemed to vanish into air right before he got the courage. The only other person who seemed to notice her was Kenny. That was a good to know. At least Stan knew he wasn't going crazy. Stan would search for the girl all over the school. He would find nothing. But unknown to him, The girl was watching him. **

**The first day he had ever seen her was when he had dumped into her in the hall way. She had fallin backwards and her hat had fallin off. Her hair suddenly fell on her shoulders, giving her such a lovely look. Stan was thrown into a trance as he stared at the girl on the ground. **

**"Erm...Im sorry, I wasn't looking. Its all my fault." Stan said as he bent down to help her up. The girl stared at him for a moment. Her face was shocked in a pained way. She looked at Stan's at hand and suddenly a small smile crossed her face. She slipped her hand into his and Stan felt his heart flutter to heaven. Her small smile and the feel of her skin was soft. He felt his face redden as he pulled her up. **

**"Thank you." Even her voice was soft. To bad she only said those two words. Stan watched her pick up her books and walk out of sight. He felt her take his heart with her. **

**Ever since then Stan had gone to Kenny and told him about everything. He only had that annoying kind of smile on his lips the hole time. **

**"Her name is Kyelia. She's new." He said. Kyelia. Stan sighed. It sounded beautiful. Stan then shook his head and stared at Kenny. "How did you know?" "She's my friend." Stan almost fainted. That was until Cartman pulled Kyelia into the friend group. Her new name from the group was Kyle. That pissed Stan off. How dare Cartman and Kenny replace Kyle! Well Stan was not going to stand for this...no. Kyle was not going to be replaced by some girl. No. Stan would fight this to the end. Even if that ment ruining everyone elses life. Especially if it was Kyelia...she was going to pay.**

**TBC**


End file.
